Son of Neptune Predictions
by Katie Nadine
Summary: Just my predictions before reading SoN. No spoilers, since nothing is fact here! Just for fun!


**A/N: **

**Okay, look. I just got SoN today. I have read the first chapter, seen the "Meet the Characters" and researched a bit. None of this is fact. I'm not saying it is. So I won't be happy if you yell at me when something is wrong. After I've read SoN, check back because I'll rate my predictions and correct them and stuff like that, in another chapter.**

**Please enjoy :) And why would I be writing this if I owned them? Then I'd know what happens!**

Let's go Character by character, all the major characters we know, and I'll identify the and sort it all out.

-First Guess/Facts

* * *

><p><strong>Percy<strong> Poseidon/Neptune (Greek)

**Annabeth** Athena/Minerva (Greek)

**Nico** Hades/Pluto (Greek)

**Thalia** Zeus/Jupiter (Greek)

**Jason** Zeus/Jupiter (Roman)

**Piper** Aphrodite/Venus (Greek)

**Leo** Hephaestus/Vulcan (Greek)

**Rachel** ||MORTAL||

**Reyna** Hecate/Trivia (Roman)

**Frank** Apollo/Apollo (Roman)

**Ella** ||HARPY||

**Octavion** Hypnosis/Somnus (Roman)

**Hazel** Demeter/Ceres (Roman)

-Second Guess

* * *

><p><strong>Reyna<strong> Dionysus/Bacchus (Roman)

**Octavion** Hades/Pluto (Roman)

**Hazel** Poseidon/Neptune (Roman)

-Third Guess

* * *

><p><strong>Reyna<strong> Athena/Minerva (Roman)

* * *

><p><em>Name:<em> Godly parent. In books. Mentioned in Books. R/G. Dating:

_Percy Jackson: _Poseidon. 1,2,3,4,5, SoN. LH Greek. Dating: Annabeth

_Annabeth Chase: _Athena. 1,2,3,4,5,LH. SoN Greek. Dating: Percy

_Nico di Angelo: _Hades. 3,4,5. Greek. Dating: N/A

_Thalia Grace: _Zeus. 2,3,4,5, LH. 1 Greek. Dating: N/A

_Jason Grace: _Jupiter. LH. : ?Reyna?

_Piper McLean: _Aphrodite. LH. Greek. Dating: N/A

_Leo Valdez: _Hephaestus. LH. Greek. Dating: N/A

_Rachel E. Dare: _Mortal. 3, 4,5, LH. Mortal. Dating: N/A

* * *

><p>Camp Leaders:<p>

Camp Half-Blood: _Percy Jackson_ (Co: Annabeth Chase)

Camp Jupiter: _Jason Grace_ (Co: Reyna)

-Not known for sure, but it holds a very good chance that Jason is the Percy of Camp Jupiter, and Reyna is the Annabeth.

* * *

><p><em>Percy:<em> It is quite obvious that Percy ends up in Camp Jupiter. I know there is a chapter 2 leak, or whatever you want to call it, but I'm refusing to read it.

Anyways! So yes. Percy ends up in Camp Jupiter, in the same state that Jason was in- HE knows nothing, but Annabeth. She is the one memory he kept. Once he reaches CJ, Percy's orange shirt quickly identifies himself as a Greek. And no one likes the Greeks, so Percy is challenged and put to the test to see if he can be trained as a Roman. Presumably after seeing his sword-play and realizing he is Neptune's son, Percy is accepted, most likely even taking the place of Jason as the leader. Percy is trained hard, and trained rough, never given slack, but never backing down, and doing his best. Though it breaks my heart, Percabeth fans, it only seems as though Reyna and Percy become...more then friends? But Percy has Annabeth. And that might make Reyna mad.

My thoughts are that once Argo II is built, and CJ is found, there will be a small skirmish, in which Percy sees Annabeth and stops, and they are reunited and he remembers more then before. If what I said above comes trues, this won't make Reyna happy. So something would happen then. And the plot unravels. I don't want to give my full idea on what will happen with the prophecy, and let your precious minds wander.

A second way, or more detailed way:

Percy is our main character. The books revolve around him. So far, we know that he is missing. We know that he is lost, out finding his way. We know that he knows nothing.

Percy and Jason obviously switched spots. They are both landed in some random place on the opposite side of the country, with no memories. Jason only has the memory of the wolves, and eventually of Reyna, though he doesn't know who she is. Percy more then likely knows of Annabeth, and maybe even Thalia, Luke, Rachel, Nico and those people. We won't be able to know yet. MY idea for Percy is that he'll go to the Roman Camp, some how, just like Jason made it to the Greek. He'll be confused, of course. I bet people will question him; think he isn't fit to be a Roman. But with his trusty Riptide, I think Percy will soon show them who's boss. It looks and sounds like Jason and Reyna ruled the camp, so I feel like Percy will take over for him. Seems likely, you know?

Percy is landed in the West, with no memory, no idea where he is or who he is. But He knows Nico, Annabeth and Rachel

Jason and him have switched spots. Soon Percy makes it to the Roman Camp, Camp Jupiter, and has some arguments because the Roman's think he is too weak. Obviously, Percy has Riptide and he'll show them who's boss, win over the camp and rule it like he does Half-Blood Hill. He'll start having dreams and be told to go somewhere, were he will meet the Greeks, they fight, he recognizes Annabeth, fighting stops, a tentative switch-over for Jason/Percy, and they have to go back to one of the camps to start preparing for the prophecy, meanwhile Percy gets his memory back and Jason starts to, too, but they still don't know who they are or what they'd done.

/\/\/\/\

_Annabeth:_ Annabeth will keep looking for Percy. She's going to travel with the rest of the gang on Argo II and fins Percy at CJ. Then the prophecy, which I think (and hope!) she's in.

_Nico: _ Quite honestly...originally I thought he'd be in the prophecy. Now I think I'm wrong. He'll probably not be a major part, but I do think Nico will make a small, if anything, appearance.

_Thalia: _Things have just gotten good for Thalia-Her brother is back to her, finally! There's a quest, a prophecy. He's in it. Naturally, Thalia wants to go. And as much as I want her to go, too, I don't. When Thalia and Jason are together, its awkward, weird and I don't like it. She's never been a "big sister" type person-not even close. So I don't want Thalia for this. Plus, she has her Hunters. But that's my wants. I betcha she'll have a part. After all, she _is_ the sister of one of the main characters, and just about a main character herself.

_Jason: _Jason and Leo are, of course, going on the mission. They have to. SO Jason will spend lots of time practicing, building the ship and with Piper 3 Rick Riordan wouldn't give us a pair to ship madly if something wasn't going to happen. I'm guessing heated moments, maybe a kiss. I bet that the closer he and Piper get together, the more he remembers Reyna. The more she comes back to him. Once the ship is set sailing, Jason has a big part to play- he has to lead them to Camp Jupiter if they want to survive. I bet he'll do it. After the skirmish mentioned before, and Percabeth –shippers cry from joy, I betcha Rey_na _and Pipes are gonna have some issues they need to sort out, hm? But that is unknown the details and what would happen, since Reyna is barley mentioned so I don't know her personality- how she'd respond, how persistent she is, if she'd smart and who'd win. But I'm rooting for Piason!

_Piper: _ Piper's fate is much like Annabeth's, I guess. I think she and Rachel+Annabeth will become really close and very friendly with each other, during the time building Argo II and sailing. Piper and Jason should have charged moments, and I would love it if she and Reyna had a battle- that'd be awesome. I want Jason and Piper to stay together, I guess. But I'm not against ReynaXJason (Reyson?)

_Leo: _ Builds Argo II Because best friends with Jason, even better friends. When they get to the Roman camp, worries about what Jason will do- Greeks or Romans?

_Rachel: _What is there to say about Rachel? She's the Oracle. Nothing new there...

_Frank: _To me, this is very obvious. He's Son of Appolo. I bet he'll be the Leo of the Roman camp. Side-kick, funny. I'm really looking forward to him...I can't say much except that he's child of Appolo...Hm...

_Reyna: _My dear Reyna...MY my my. In my opinion, she seems like the Annabeth of Camp Jupiter, doesn't she? Maybe she dates or dated Jason, but maybe only for a bit. I bet she's snarky and cold-blooded. But probably not. I bet Reyna will be our least favourite character. Until one of the books later on. She'll probably turn out awesome and end up being one of our favourites. As for her Godly parent...Well. Trivia's animal is the dog, and Reyna has two dogs for her bodyguards. Maybe a gift from her mother? She also has the air of being powerful-And Trivia is no weakling! This definitely seems likely...But what about her robes? This led me to Bacchus...Maybe so! I wouldn't be surprised. We haven't seen lots of him, and that would be intresting. Could she be the child of a Wine God? But my last guess is Athena. Though I doubt it. I would NOT like it if she was Athena's daughter (I mean Minerva...) But moving on. Whats with the plate? I have seen some people translate it, and the translatiomn is roughly about power. So is Reyna powerful? Duh. She has SPQR on her arm, so that brands her as a Roman.

As for relationships...She won't like Piper, of course. Annabeth and her most likely will not get along, and that leaves Percy... I feel like Reyna might try and steal our Man! No-way! Percy is off-limits, but it seems likely...Sorry, Percabeth fans! (I won't like it either) So that's Reyna, and I think she'll be the most interesting to decipher... She's also my current favourite Roman.

_Hazel: _I can't decide-Who takes the main girl lead? Hazel or Reyna? In my opinion, Hazel is daughter of Neptune, also. She has that look about her, and her horse. I searched it and if what came up is true, then I'm almost positive she is Neptune. Or Demeter. Doesn't she give you that look? And we know Katie from Demeter, so it fits Rick's hint.

_Ella: _ To me, Ella isn't important. She's a Harpy, and sure, while that's cool, she won't be important. She'll be there, and many will like her and she'll be a cool character, but not a very important one.

_Octavian: _Oh my gosh...He's freaky. I'm assuming he is a freaky child of Hypnosos or Hades...If he is a Demi-God. Could Octavian be the Oracle for the Romans? Maybe. I don't know. I'm stumped on him...What an interesting character, no?

/\/\/\/\

The 7 Demi-Gods

Percy

Annabeth

Jason

Leo

Reyna

Hazel

Frank/Piper/Thalia


End file.
